


【R27】地下情人

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *本来想写金主Rx歌手27的，又觉得这种人设太平平无奇了，于是就变成27包养R了。*R曾经有很多情人设定。#暂时是个坑
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	【R27】地下情人

不出名的地下歌手靠着微薄的收入是难以生存的，可又无法放弃梦想，为了填饱肚子做些游走在道德边缘的事似乎应该是司空见惯的事。

沢田纲吉提前找人调查了那个地下歌手，知道他早就捉襟见肘、囊中羞涩了，据说今天还因为拖欠房租被房东赶了出来——穷途末路不过如此。这里头当然有妄图讨好他的私人侦探在沢田纲吉不知情的情况下使出的手段，虽然不是他的做的事，毕竟因他而起，沢田纲吉靠近歌手时心里不免有些做贼心虚，可看歌手的表情却是轻松闲适的，仿佛无家可归对他而言并不造成什么烦恼。

想想也是，凭着歌手的外貌，夜里随便找个女人或者男人度过一个销魂的夜晚并不为难——歌手不是个保守的人，沢田纲吉偷偷跟踪他不到半年，歌手换了三任情人，男女皆有。最初歌手和一个陌生的年轻男人同进同出的时候，沢田纲吉心里惊讶又酸涩了好几天，悔恨自己为什么羞于同性身份而没有先下手为强，又为歌手的过于开放吃味到现在。

思绪飘得有点远，沢田纲吉把其他心思压下去，把精神放回到他准备要做的事上，在心里给自己鼓了鼓气。

——加油！你是总裁，上市公司的ceo，年纪轻轻的家族继承人，什么大风大浪没见过，不就是去搭讪一个地下歌手并试图包养他吗？你能做到的！

沢田纲吉攥紧了拳头，用准备打一场硬仗的气势，手脚僵硬、一路直奔歌手的座位。

“那个，我注意你很久了，那个，请……请……请接受我的包养！”

Reborn淡淡地瞥了眼那个跟踪了他半年都不敢上前搭讪的年轻男人，只觉得有种莫名的欣慰，心想不枉费他今早陪房东演的一场悲苦戏——为了演得像模像样，他甚至把列恩寄放到了露切家里。

话说要是他陪演到这个地步了，沢田纲吉还不敢做下一步行动的话，他绝对会在沢田纲吉下次出现的时候掏出他祖传的cz-75，当场日他一顿，双层意义上的日他，好好教教他什么才叫追求男人的方法。

而沢田纲吉用过于直白到十分冒犯的语言说出他想包养他的时候——他说的真的很直白，Reborn没有为之生气完全是因为沢田纲吉那张漂亮的脸蛋——Reborn是发自内心地松了一口气。这家伙至少还有点觉悟，就是做出觉悟后的行动莽了点。不过他不讨厌这一点。

当然，作为对沢田纲吉过于羞涩的惩罚，Reborn决定首先拒绝他。对付沢田纲吉他还用不上欲拒还迎的手段，他想看看沢田纲吉被拒绝后的表情——那一定会很有趣。

“我拒绝。”

Reborn表情冷漠地说。他一眨不眨地盯着沢田纲吉的脸蛋，期待他会有什么表现。

“诶？可可可可是为什么？”

沢田纲吉瞬间慌乱了起来，忽然变得不敢直视歌手的眼睛了，他的视线四处乱瞟，勉强扯出一个尴尬的笑。

“你问为什么？这不是理所应当的事吗？”Reborn耸耸肩，“我又没有被包养的爱好。”

“可是……你……你不是那个……没钱了吗？”沢田纲吉的声音越来越小，他在一瞬间深深感受到了自己的卑劣，并为自己龌龊的想法感到无地自容，恨不能马上逃出酒吧，再也不要出门见人。

“没钱就要被人包养，你不免太小看我了吧？”Reborn似笑非笑地反问他。

而沢田纲吉沉默了半晌后，突然低下头向他深深鞠了一躬。

“对不起。打扰您了。”

Reborn注意到沢田纲吉转身匆匆离开时的通红眼角，好像还有晶莹的泪光一闪而过？ 

把沢田纲吉弄哭绝对不在Reborn的计划之内，他也没想到这个看起来应该是社会精英的男人居然会哭。

这是不是有点任性啊？Reborn想，又是好气又是好笑。可当他在楼梯间找到这个穿着得体的西装埋在膝盖里偷偷哭泣的男人时，看到他通红的眼角和泛泪的褐色双眸时，这些恨铁不成钢的情绪一下烟消云散了，他只有一个念头，现在，立刻，马上，和他做爱。


End file.
